


My One Angel is Better Than Your Two

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel try and cook for Sam... they fail; horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One Angel is Better Than Your Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I filled on Comment_Fic over at LJ.

Sam looked at the two plates in front of him. One is from Castiel and the other is from Gabriel. Neither of them looked like anything any human would eat, no matter how much they are starving, but sometimes looks can be deceiving and Castiel looked so _serious_ , like the fate of the world was riding on Sam liking his dish, and Gabriel just looked smug, like he already knew he’s going to win.

He was so screwed.

He looked over at Gabriel’s – just setting eyes on it was giving him cavities – and took the fork, sinking it into spongy, gooey, _something_. He lifted it up, cupping his hand underneath as to not spill any of the chocolate-caramel-butterscotch-something-or-other thing that it was slathered in and took a bite. He closed his mouth around it and had to fight not to spit it out.

Sam was pretty sure his blood sugar level just spiked to the point he was going to go into diabetic shock. He closed his eyes and swallowed it, trying not to think about how no amount of salad, vegetables and health shakes was going to make up the damage he just did to his body.

Gabriel gave him a look that said “go on, tell me what you think, I win already, right?” but Sam just pushed his clean fork into the mess of… something. He wasn’t sure what it was but there were vegetables in here, so it had to be better then Gabriel’s heart-attack-on-a-plate. He took a bite, cautious and closed his eyes again, swallowing as quickly as his body would allow him.

It wasn’t too sweet, but it wasn’t really anything. It was bland, like water, or butter. He looked at them both, Cas’ ‘constipation’ look on like he was trying to act as if this really didn’t matter. Sam tried to think of a nice way to tell them they should maybe try together next time. Because maybe then they could come up with something remotely edible that wasn’t going to kill him.

“Well?” Gabriel pushed and Sam licked his lips, more out of nervousness then wanting to taste the crumbs left behind.

“It, was, good…” Sam said, slowly. He was lying but the beaming look on Gabriel’s face and the relaxed look on Castiel’s was worth it. “It’s hard to choose, they were both equally as good-”

“He’s lying, they were both horrible.” Lucifer cut Sam off and Sam resisted the urge to hunt down Gabriel’s sword and stab the archangel. “Gabriel, are you trying to kill him? And Castiel, your food reflects you perfectly; boring and bland.”

Both angels opened their mouth, both equally as angry but Lucifer just placed a slice of pie in front of an eager Dean and they both stopped. If Gabriel’s wings had been out, his feathers would have been ruffled, and Castiel’s would have a slight droop to them, though he was doing a pretty good job at hiding behind his angel mask.

“See Sam, just because you get two angels, doesn’t mean yours are better. Mine can cook, real well, on top of the other stuff yours can do.” He grinned and stuffed a fork-full of pie in his mouth. “Mmmmm.” He pushed out dramatically. “Yum.”

Gabriel raised his hand, most likely to turn Dean’s pie into something gorse, but Sam grabbed his arm, pulling the smaller archangel into his lap. “Gabe, it’s okay. You can do lots more things then Dean knows about.” He smiled. “And I love you, so that’s what’s important. You like sweet things, so you made the sweetest thing you could. I bet you’d love it, I like more healthier food, and humans can’t digest that amount of sugar without having a seizure. A little less sweet and I bet you’d be a fine cook.”

Castiel wasn’t looking at him, but Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. “And you were trying too hard. You know I prefer healthier food, but that doesn’t mean spices are off limits, why don’t you both try next time. Cas’ll keep you from going over-board on the sugar and Gabe’ll help you with the spices.”

Both angels looked at him before Cas nodded. Gabriel just burrowed his face into Sam’s neck before licking and nipping, sending shivers down his spine. “Hey Cas, why don’t we start tonight, with a Sammy sandwich, I think he’ll enjoy that.” He grinned.

Cas smiled. “Yes, I have to agree.”


End file.
